A sua maneira
by Rafa008
Summary: Rony e Hermione, que moram juntos desde que terminaram Hogwarts, têm mais uma briga por causa de Krum, levando a morena a sair de casa, machucando ambos. Mas as armadilhas do amor lhe trazem de volta para Rony quando o ministério da mágica resolve fazer um baile e os dois se encontram, sabendo que a hora de se acertarem e ficarem juntos era aquela. Musica-A sua Maneira.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Musica: **A sua maneira-Capital Inicial

**Resumo: **Songfic. Rony e Hermione, que moram juntos desde que terminaram Hogwarts, têm mais uma briga, levando a morena a sair de casa. Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowlling, apenas a fic me pertence.

**A sua maneira**

_Ela dormiu no calor dos meus braços_

_E eu acordei sem saber se era um sonho_

Um aroma de amêndoas fez Rony acordar. Ele olhou para o lado e viu uma cascata de cabelos castanhos e volumosos. Ele se levantou bruscamente, ainda olhando para o lado. A figura se mexeu, mas continuou adormecida, em um sono tranqüilo. Ele tinha que estar sonhando, tinha. O jovem de cabelos ruivos tocou delicadamente a face da garota como se achasse que ela fosse uma ilusão. Não era.

Rony-Hermione...

_Há um tempo atrás pensei em te dizer_

_Que eu nunca cai nas suas armadilhas de amor_

Eles dividiam um apartamento há dois anos no Beco Diagonal, desde que terminaram Hogwarts e começaram a namorar. Haviam amadurecido sim, mas continuavam com pequenas implicâncias e suas briguinhas bobas sempre terminavam com os dois se abraçando após meia-hora, pediam desculpas e faziam juras. Mas daquela vez fora diferente. Naquela noite o casal estava na cozinha e a garota estava sentada na mesa redonda com um pergaminho em mãos. Hermione havia recebido uma carta de Krum dizendo que o rapaz búlgaro estava na Inglaterra e queria rever a amiga. A carta longa dizia como estivera nos dois últimos anos, o que estava fazendo e o quanto sentia sua falta. E a discussão irrompera na cozinha entro o ruivo e a morena.

Rony-Você vai se encontrar com ele?!

Ele a encarou como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo do mundo. Ela era SUA namorada, não tinha lógica essa historia da carta.

Hermione-Achei que você já tivesse superado isso Rony.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro enquanto terminava de escrever a resposta e a lacrava. Ao ver que o rapaz continuou com a expressão de pura incredulidade, ela acrescentou:

Hermione-Mas qual é o problema? Somos amigos desde o meu 4º ano, quando ele foi competir em Hogwarts!

Rony-É, eu sei bem o tipo de amizade que ele quer com você Mione, todos perceberam que ele gostava de você com um algo a mais.

Ambos já estavam de pé na pequena cozinha, um de frente para o outro, com os rostos vermelhos de raiva. A carta com a resposta de Hermione já estava amassada, pois suas mãos tremiam e ela estava à beira das lagrimas.

Hermione-Rony, como...

Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar.

Hermione-Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim?

Rony-E como você pode ser tão ingênua quando se trata de você?

O rapaz quebrou a distancia pondo suas mãos nos ombros dela, sacudindo-a de leve como se quisesse trazer-la de volta a sua realidade. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a franja dos olhos e pegou sua bolsa vermelho-xadrez.

Hermione-Não da mais Rony. Não da.

E ela saiu. Dessa vez não foi uma briguinha que terminava de um jeito fácil. Dessa vez Hermione foi embora para valer. Rony não dormiu nada de noite e tampouco a garota, que havia ido para a casa de Gina e Harry. Rony não a viu no dia seguinte, mas soube que ela estivera ali, pois havia pegado seus pertences pessoais, deixando sua cômoda, armário e banheiro vazios.

Uma semana se passou e Rony teve esperanças de esbarrar com ela no Ministério da Magia e que ela dissesse que sentia sua falta, que tudo isso fora uma idiotice e que logo ela levaria suas coisas de volta para o apartamento deles. Mas ela nunca disse isso. Sempre que a garota passava pelo rapaz nos corredores, parecia feliz, dando risadinhas abafadas com Gina Weasley e o olhar dos dois nunca se encontravam. Pediu conselhos ao seu melhor amigo Harry e até mesmo aos amigos Neville, Dino e Simas, mas sempre ouvia a mesma resposta, dizendo que teria que deixar seu o ciúmes de lado e ir até a garota. Aos poucos o ruivo foi desistindo, virando o olhar toda vez que ela passava com a papelada.

O Ministério da Magia preparou um baile de mascaras. O restaurante se chamava _Roses and Red Wine_. O papel de parede era de rosas vermelhas, ligadas por fios de ouro e as mesinhas tinham velas em cima. As esquisitonas era a banda daquela noite. Rony chegou com Harry e Gina, ambos em trajes de noite. Rony e Harry com vestes negras e mascaras branca e Gina, com um vestido preto e uma mascara prateada. Harry e Gina entraram de braços dados, ambos olhando um para o outro extremamente apaixonados e alheios aos olhares de alguns que ainda se animavam e tratavam Harry como o Eleito. Harry beijou a noiva e a conduziu pelo ombro ate uma mesa para quatro. E o ruivo finalmente a encontrou em seu vestido rosa claro, cheia de pulseiras de ouro nos braços e com uma mascara branca.

Estava linda. Mas Hermione dançava com Krum e a garota, ainda com raiva de Rony, de vez em quando jogava a cabeça para trás, rindo, na esperança de que Rony, que estava sentando em uma mesa com uma taça de vinho tinto observando a garota, se levantasse irritado e saísse dali, provando que tudo isso era seu ciúmes bobo e que ele não era capaz de acabar com isso. Ela não queria brigar mais. Ele queria provar para ela que ainda se importava com eles, com o futuro dos dois. Ele não caiu em sua armadilha e a peça se virou contra a atriz principal. Romeo sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer e falar então foi até sua Julieta e a tomou de seu inimigo, levando-a em seus braços para dançarem valsa.

_Naquele amor á sua maneira_

_Perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira_

Rony-Surpresa?

Ele a fitava seriamente por traz de sua mascara e sentiu a garota estremecer.

Hermione-Nem... Nem um pouco.

O ruivo a rodopiou uma vez e segurou a mão direita dela e com a outra agarrou sua cintura. Ele aproximou o rosto o suficiente do dela, sentindo a respiração quente em seu rosto. Mas resistiu bravamente e não a beijou, manteve sua expressão séria. Era agora ou nunca.

Hermione-Rony, me solta.

Rony-Volta comigo.

Essas palavras a chocaram. Ele estava se rendendo agora?

Quando eles ficaram uma semana sem se ver, Rony ficou louco de preocupação. Passava noites acordado pensando se algo havia acontecido ou se ela estava bem, ao lado de Krum. Lembrava do rosto dela, beijos, blues e poesia. Seu orgulho não o deixou ir até ela e lhe pedir desculpas e admitir que estiva com ciúmes. Hermione tentava a todo custo não demonstrar que ainda se importava com eles, mesmo quando ela foi até o apartamento que eles costumavam dividir. Ela chegou a se aproximar da porta, mas correra ao notar que ele iria abrir a porta. No final, os dois empataram o jogo.

_Não mandarei cinzas de rosas_

_Nem penso em contar os nossos segredos_

Rony-Eu sei que fui um idiota e agi de cabeça quente, tudo por causa do meu ciúme bobo. Disse coisas horríveis, Hermione.

Ele a fitou por um momento, com uma expressão arrependida, um olhar fofo.

Hermione-Eu sei que às vezes acabo dando muita atenção para o Krum, mesmo sendo só amizade. E que às vezes sou muito teimosa.

Rony e Hermione-Me desculpe?

Ouve um silencio entre os dois, em que só se ouvia a musica que tocava. Rony olhou para o lado e viu Parvati e Simas dançando, e depois arriscou um olhar para Hermione esperando ouvir sua resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que ela estava constrangida, esperando a dele. Então ela ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas ela abriu um sorriso tímido.

Hermione- Eu... É claro que sim. Ah Rony...

Rony-Eu também amor.

E a garota se atirou nos braços do rapaz, em meio a lagrimas. Após alguns instantes, Rony se afastou um pouco para poder fitar o rosto da garota e ergueu seu queixo delicadamente, os olhos de ambos brilhando.

Rony-Eu te amo tanto...

Hermione-O amor da minha vida.

_Há um tempo atrás pensei em te dizer_

_Que eu nunca cai nas suas armadilhas de amor_

O ruivo afastou as lembranças de sua mente após lembrar como a noite terminou, de quando ele fora até Vitor Krum e lhe pedira desculpas pelo modo que havia agido. E o búlgaro as aceitara, fazendo com que a noite terminasse de uma maneira especial. Jorge Weasley e Lino Jordan soltaram vários fogos Weasley, que tinham formatos de dragões vermelhos, divertindo os convidados, ao mesmo tempo em que homenageavam o irmão gêmeo de Jorge, Fred, que morreu como um herói há um ano. Perto de Rony, Hermione, Gina e Harry, havia vários amigos. Simas, Parvati, Dino, Padma, Lilá, Justino, Susana, Ernesto, Luna, Neville, entre outros.

Rony voltou a olhar para a jovem de dezenove anos que dormia pacificamente ao seu lado. Os dois anos que estavam juntos fizeram ambos amadurecerem. As noites que passaram acordados contando seus segredos e temores. Começavam a deixar o orgulho bobo de lado e o amor deles estava se fortalecendo de uma maneira que nada mais poderia separar-los. Lentamente seus olhos castanhos foram se abrindo e ela sorriu de leve, ao ver Rony a observando pensativo.

Hermione-Olá estranho...

Rony-Ola, estranha.

_Naquele amor á sua maneira_

_Perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira_

**Fim**


End file.
